supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario Final
Mario Final (Mario Finale en inglés; ''マリオファイナル Mario Fainaru'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Mario a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es un Smash Final de tipo direccional. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Mario grita Oh yeah! (¡Oh sí! en español) y, acto seguido, brotan dos bolas de fuego de las palmas de sus manos a la vez que Mario va gritando. Estas bolas de fuego se entrelazan entre sí y se mueven en espiral hacia la dirección en que Mario esté mirando. Este movimiento no se caracteriza por su fuerza de ataque, ya que no causa mucho daño a los personajes, pero si uno o varios personajes son atacados directamente con este Smash Final, los empujará al límite del escenario, dándoles un K.O. en la dirección que Mario esté mirando. Para máxima efectividad, el jugador debe tratar de usar el Smash Final en una posición elevada en un extremo de la pantalla y no a nivel de suelo, para que así las bolas de fuego cubran una mayor área.﻿ Un enemigo que queda al centro de las llamas tiene más probabilidades de escapar saltando, por lo que el jugador debería intentar que queden en la parte de arriba o abajo de las llamas para que los oponentes no puedan escapar de la celda de fuego. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, conserva las mismas propiedades, solo que posee más potencia, aunque su alcance vertical disminuyó. Galería Mario Final (2) SSBB.png|Mario listo para hacer el Mario Final. Mario Final (3) SSBB.png|extiende sus brazos... Mario Final (4) SSBB.png|y aparecen dos bolas de fuego... Mario Final (5) SSBB.png|y Mario queda con fuego alrededor. Mario Final (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mario iniciando el ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mario Final (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|A medida que las bolas fuego avanzan, estas se expanden más verticalmente. Mario Final (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Hasta alcanzar la máxima de su extensión. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mario Final :Mario ejecutando su Smash Final. El fuego en forma de dragón arrolla a todo personaje que se interponga en su camino. La llamas se dispersan hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así que lo mejor es atacar desde un margen del escenario y a una altura apropiada. Los ojos de Mario delatan la emoción que le embarga al ejecutar este explosivo ataque. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Mario Finale :Mario with a Smash Ball, unleashing his ultimate attack. The twin dragons of flame he releases wallop all characters in range. The flames spread up and down, so it's best to release them from the edge of the screen at an appropriate height. His flaming eyes are proof of his excitement for this explosive attack. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen [[Archivo:Ultra Flama SMRPG.png|thumb|La Ultra Flama en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.]] Aunque Mario se ha caracterizado por poseer habilidades piroquinéticas a través de su historia, este Smash Final se basa en la Ultra Flama, un movimiento en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. El movimiento en sí es una versión mejorada de la Súper Flama, la cual a su vez es una versión mejorada del Orbe de Fuego. En todas las variaciones del movimiento, Mario lanzaba varias bolas de fuego al enemigo; sin embargo, mientras el Orbe de Fuego y la Súper Flama solo podían dañar a un enemigo a la vez, la Ultra Flama puede atacar a varios enemigos a la vez. Curiosidades *Al acabar el movimiento, el escenario se cubre de pequeñas llamas ardientes. Estas llamas no causan daño, ya que solo son decorativas. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también *Dr. Mario Final, un ataque similar a este, perteneciente a Dr. Mario. Categoría:Universo Mario Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Ataques de fuego